The Spark
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Even an Anti Fairy likes company. AntiCosmoXCosmo


The Spark

I sit in my lounge, the fire crackling away, a cup of tea only on the side table, my book sat upon my lap and of course not a sound to echo,  
the thought of no meetings, no problems with the head pixie, nope just this small time to embrace my thoughts.  
Until the clock rings, and the green haired fairy poofs behind me in the hope of scaring me, though it never works.

"Good morning!" Cosmo smiled, he covered my eyes, as if I didn't reconise that high pitched voice.  
"Get off me Cosmo, i'm trying to read" I reply.  
His hands don't move, I swear its only too annoy me but i'm better then to just show my temper, I move the hands off myself.  
"I'm bored... lets play a game!" Cosmo said, he blathered on about a hide and go seek but that didn't interest me.  
"No Cosmo" I once more reply with the same dreary tone, in the hopes of him leaving.

"Oh please..?" He stood in front of me, he leaned on my book like it was a table, once more it annoyed me but I can hold my patience a little longer.  
"Uh, what is it you wish to play?" I ask.  
"Well what do you like doing?" Cosmo asked as if it wasn't obvious.  
"Reading and sipping tea" I wriggle the book from under his elbows "See?"

"Anti Magic?" Cosmo read aloud "Whats it about?"  
I raise an eyebrow in disbelief "What do you think it's about?"  
He shrugged his shoulders but held a smile on his face, now I know he is trying to annoy me.  
He sits on my legs and tries to cuddle into me, though I push him away, he is nothing more than an annoying counterpart, no more, no less.

"Whats wrong?" He asks with scared puppy eyes.  
"You must know that we are married? so I don't want them poofing in here and getting the wrong idea! your no more than a pest to me..."  
I yell on to him, the more I go on the more sad he looks, though when I stop I already regret the words that had come from my mouth.  
"I. Hate. You." I say, it must have hurt him a lot seen as though he sat in front of the fire for the rest of the evening.

I sigh and carry on reading my book, he glances at me a few times only to turn away when I look back, the room falls into silence, the only sound is the fire greedily munching the wood.  
"So you hate me huh?" He finally says.  
I try to ignore him but he looks at me with now angry looking eyes.

He stands, making me jump, and to my surprise he starts laughing.  
"I made you jump!" He laughs, I don't see whats to funny when two seconds ago he was furious with me.  
He looks directly at me and tries to pull a serious face together but I can tell it wont last so when I look directly towards him he simply begins to laugh again.

I grab him and tickle his pink skin, he tries to escape my hold "No fairy can escape my hold" I laugh.  
He begins to look red, I realise that he can't breath from all the laughing so I let him go.  
He looks at me, those green eyes it almost intrigues me.  
He grabs my hands and asks me almost seriously "Do you really hate me?"

I turn my head away, not because I hate him or that i'm scared but I hate apologizing.  
"Only when you annoy me" I manage to mutter out.  
The green haired fairy jumps for joy and says to me "Then i'll do my best not to annoy you" He smiles.  
I sigh and let go off his hands and sit back in my seat, as i'm about to pick up my book, I notice that he is sat on the floor but by the looks of it he was drawing a picture, whenever I try to peak and see what it is he hides it away from me.

I look down at my book, how boring I find this now, my only interest is finding out what he is drawing.  
Luckily he stands up and holds the picture behind his back.  
"Close your eyes!" He says excitedly.  
I close my eyes and wait for the words.  
"You can open now" I open and see a picture of him and me... hugging? it says along the bottom, 'Happy family'

I look at him, I think that I can see a slight blush.  
"So you think that by us hugging well be a happy family?" I ask.  
He stutters for a while, almost like he is nervous, I try to use this to my advantage. I once again I pull him into my hold, and grab the picture.  
"Take care of it wont you?" Cosmo asked like a child asking their father.

I put the picture down on the side table, only Cosmo poofs a book in front of me.  
"Will you read this to me?" He asks with a silly grin.  
I clean my monocule with the spare hand I have, then a grab the book.  
"The stories of Timantha?" I look down and he nods his head.

As I read the book, he chuckles when I try to do Timantha's voice, it was not like me to do this but for some reason I wanted to make him laugh, perhaps it was the guilt from earlier, yes it must be that.  
After a finish reading the book I don't hear him talking, yawning or anything so I peak down and notice that he has fallen asleep, I couldn't wake him, if i'm good at getting up then I can't imagine what he is like.  
I find myself starting to yawn, after five minutes of meaningless thoughts I fall asleep.

Only to find that when I wake up, it is now six forty sive.  
I panic and begin to wake Cosmo up.  
"Cosmo you should have gone home at six!" I almost yell, fortunately it wakes him up.  
He rubs his eyes, no sign of panic.. until he looks at the clock.

"Oh no... that means Wanda will start looking for me" Cosmo sounds scared, it kinda makes me feel nervous especially if she saw us like this.  
I ask him to stand up and for once he listens to what I say.  
"You must go" I say not trying to sound sad.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asks.  
I shake my head "No"  
"But why not?" I see the tears for in his eyes.  
"If Wanda sees us like this then.." Wanda poofs into the room, she looks mad.

"Cosmo! why are you here?!" Wanda yells.  
"I got lonely..." he looks to the floor sheepishly.  
"But why come here? who knows what Anti Cosmo could have done to you!" Wanda says avoiding my presence.  
"We were just reading and stuff" Cosmo shrugs his shoulders.  
"I dont care, now lets leave, your a father and its time you acted like one" Wanda waves up her hand whilst holding her husband.  
I smile towards Cosmo and give a little wave, dare I say but I saw a small tear leave his eye before he poofed away.

So I sit down in my chair, with a new cup of tea, the fire still crackling and of course absoulte silence.  
As I take a small sip, I expect him to poof behind me but it never happend.  
The silence becomes too much even to me sometimes and though I have been portrayed as the cocky ruler of Anti Fairy World, I too want the company of someone, even if that person is much lower than my I.Q it helps to turn off and just play around...  
But no, as an Anti Fairy I am too expect a miserable life...  
Today though I have lost the important someone in my life... The Spark...

~End.


End file.
